


Here Before You

by Guilty_by_Association



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_by_Association/pseuds/Guilty_by_Association
Summary: Logic sees that the other sides are struggling, and he ends up assisting them; helping them see the logical solution to their problems. However, nobody is there to return the favor.Warnings: read the tags, this story discusses self-harm and suicide.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story contains references to self harm and direct mentions of suicide/suicide attempts. If these are triggering for you, please do not read. Stay safe gang!

Hello,

I suppose that by now you know what happened. What I did. Trust me, it was necessary. Just know that it was not a result of today or anyone’s actions. This was a long time in coming, but after everything there was no-one there to stop me. Nobody who could tell me what these emotions were or how to deal with them.

I told you all that I didn’t feel anything. I did not want you to think I was broken. At least this way there is a good outcome, you can all be relieved that I am gone now, since you will finally get a Logic that is not broken.

Thank you for taking the time to get to know me, even if I didn’t deserve it. You guys were my family.

\- Logan


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had been the first. He tried to duck out, and despite all of the other Sides realizing he was a valuable member of the team, Virgil’s reasoning stuck with Logan. Logic was his language, allowing him to work through the difficult problems posed to him from Thomas and the other Sides. It reminded him of his duties. Of the figure that he was supposed to be. Of the ideal that he was not.

It was not long after that, when Patton started withdrawing from the group, the little family they had created for themselves. At first it wasn't noticeable, but when Patton didn't come to the family bonding night one Friday, and was still in his room the next day at lunch time, the others knew something was wrong.

The father figment had not responded to Roman or Virgil when they tried to talk to him, so that left Logan to attempt to help Patton. Logan was able to make more progress than the other two, Patton actually opened the door for him and allowed him in, but what he saw almost made him wish that one of the others were there to deal with it.

Patton was slumped to the ground, partially hidden by the still ajar door, and he didn’t even look up when Logan entered. From where he was standing, Logan could see that the normally immaculate room was a mess, with clothing stripped from the closet, sheets falling off the bed, and tissues lying on the floor. The most concerning part of the scene, however, was the walls. Patton loved decorating his walls with pictures of his family, candid shots of Virgil, so he had some of him actually looking happy, of Roman acting out one of his newest ideas, eyes alight with enthusiasm, and of Logan himself, researching for Thomas’ videos or engaging in a _friendly_ debate with one of the other sides. The problem was that all of these happy mementos were lying haphazardly upside down on the floor, as if Patton couldn’t stand to see them anymore.

Logan realized that he had been hovering in the doorway, and lightly stepped nearer to Patton, closing the door behind him. Up close, he looked even worse than Logan’s original estimate. Patton had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and his clothes had that rumpled quality that is only achieved through multiple days of continuous wear. Logan had absolutely no idea what to do.

Patton looked up then, and even Logan was able to tell that something was wrong from the look on his face. Patton attempted one of his signature grins, but it fell flat and tears filled his eyes, “L-logan, how are you?”

Logan physically had to take a step back, “How am I? What about you? We have all been worried about you! You didn’t come to family bonding night or show up at breakfast, and we haven’t even seen you for a few days before that!”

Patton let out a little whimper at Logan’s tone, so he tried to speak softer, “We were all talking, and we realized that this had been going on for longer than we had thought. Virgil was the last person you talked to, and that was on Wednesday. Patton…something is going on with you, and we would all like to help you.”

Patton had curled even further into himself while Logan was talking, and showed no sign of hearing him, but he reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand. Logan knelt on the floor and scooted so his back was up against the door. “I can go and get one of the others, if you would prefer?” he whispered.

Finally, that seemed to get a reaction from Patton. He raised his head just enough that Logan could see the damp tracks on his cheeks, and shook his head.

“No, you don’t want me to get the others?” he clarified.

“No. No, don’t get them.” Patton’s voice was croaky from disuse and crying.


End file.
